There has been known an art of manufacturing a semiconductor component by two-dimensionally arranging a plurality of semiconductor chips on a tacky sheet, coating the entire surface with resin, and forming electrodes collectively on the plural semiconductor chips. The collective formation of the electrodes on the plural semiconductor chips enables the low-cost manufacture of the semiconductor component.
In recent years, a high-functional and compact semiconductor device called SiP (System in Package) has been in wider use in portable terminals and digital home electric appliances. In manufacturing the SiP semiconductor device by using the above-described conventional art, the two-dimensional arrangement of the semiconductor elements makes it difficult to miniaturize the semiconductor device.